


gaang groupchat

by beifongsbitch



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beifongsbitch/pseuds/beifongsbitch
Summary: the gaang being chaotic teenagers in their groupchat
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey bestis🧍 um this is just toph and azula roasting each other in the group chat

*sparky added tall ass purple bear to the chat*

twinkle toes: oh. hey azula??

tall ass purple bear: what am i doing in a group chat with a bunch of lesser life forms?

tall ass purple bear: zuko take me out of this chat rn. 

tall ass purple bear: remove me 

blind bandit: calm the fuck down. whiny ass

tall ass purple bear: excuse you? 

blind bandit: you heard me bitch😭

blind bandit: this hoe mad annoying. why tf did u add her

sparky: i was bored.

tall ass purple bear: ill fucking end both of you

blind bandit: yea okay

blind bandit: talking wild spicy for someone that spread so fast we callin u hoevid.

tall ass purple bear: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU BLIND BITCH

meathead: DJDNNDBD LMFAO 

fan girl: PLS 💀

twinkle toes: ok that was messsyyyy

blind bandit: mf i gotta put a mask on.

blind bandit: for the smell and the stds😷 aint tryna catch one. nasty

tall ass purple bear: stds arent airborne you fucking idiot.

sugar queen: oo not her getting scientific w it🥱

blind bandit: ur herpes be so mfing active theyve become airborne. 

blind bandit: lil fuckers jumpin every which way

tall ass purple bear: oh so we doin this now. ight

tall ass purple bear: funny how sokka's standards are so low... yet you still manage to walk underneath them standing perfectly straight

captain boomerang: what

fan girl: my jaw is on the floor- i-

sugar queen: im confused 

blind bandit: funny how the only person thats ever told you they loved you was just a hallucination in the mirror

sparky: OUTTA POCKET FOR THAT SHIT LMAO

sugar queen: PLEASEEE

twinkle toes: i- 

captain boomerang: OUCHHHH

*tall ass purple bear has left the chat*

fan girl: im still in shock-

sugar queen: i jus wanna know wtf azula was talking abt

blind bandit: next question


	2. slip n slide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sokka finds used condoms and gets worried

captain boomerang: would anyone care to explain to me why i found six condoms in the garage bin this morning?

twinkle toes: 6??? damn. someone was getting it

sparky: the only single ppl here r me and toph. and ik it wasnt me so....

blind bandit: its not what it looks like i swear

captain boomerang: please fucking explain then.

fan girl: toph- pls dont

fan girl: shit i meant to send that directly to toph🧍

captain boomerang: W H A T

twinkle toes: suki r u cheating on sokka w toph... and others

fan girl: NONONO

blind bandit: suki i have to tell them. the reality is...not as bad as what theyre currently thinking 

sugar queen: ...honestly? id much rather have them think that

twinkle toes: katara- i- you- did you-

sugar queen: no sweetie. 

sugar queen: just tell them toph

captain boomerang: the suspense is eating my ass

sparky: kinky

captain boomerang: very

sugar queen: i hate u both

captain boomerang: no u love us

sparky: damn toph hurry up w the typing. or voice to text whatever 

blind bandit: suki katara and i got really drunk last night and we were watching old olympic ice skating things when a slip-n-slide commercial came on. then i got the genius idea to combine the two so we all put condoms on our feet and started sliding around the house. we played tag too

captain boomerang: i don t hink ive evr laighed thid hard in mt life

twinkle toes: im just relieved no one's relationships were ruined 

sparky: youre so chaotic 

captain boomerang: kbutlikethatsoundsreallyfun

sugar queen: it was very

fan girl: it is. 

blind bandit: esp when ur intoxicated 

captain boomerang: omw to get a big ass pack of condoms and everclear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is based on a true story:D

**Author's Note:**

> anyways... lmk what u think🤺
> 
> ill def be adding more chapters but like... no storyline. just random shit my brain comes up w


End file.
